


proof of

by chatona



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatona/pseuds/chatona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Gibbs plays connect-the-dots with the scars on Tony's body</p>
            </blockquote>





	proof of

Some nights, Gibbs plays connect-the-dots with the scars on Tony's body, seeking out even the little ones that come from the knife slipping while cutting bread. He gives special attention to the large ones, those he knows the story of because he was there, those he knows the story of because Tony told him, those he does not know anything about. Sometimes, it prompts Tony to talk; sometimes, it makes Tony fall silent, the only sound in the room their breathing.

Some nights, Gibbs presses his fingers into Tony's skin, hoping it will leave bruises and mark Tony as his, his, _his_. He presses his fingertips against Tony's hipbone, sucks on the skin on the inside of Tony's legs, ignoring that he ends up with coarse hair in his mouth, until there are large, reddish-blue proofs of ownership there.

Gibbs likes kissing Tony on the nose; Tony scrunches up his nose just a little when he does it and Gibbs finds that endearing. He kisses Tony on the tip of his nose when he is amused by something Tony did. He kisses Tony on his forehead when he wants to express how deep his affection for Tony runs. Gibbs does not know whether Tony understands all this.

Gibbs likes fucking Tony, too. He does not know whether Tony understands that every time he comes inside of him, he claims all of Tony's sighs and moans and “oh God”s as his. He does not plan to let anyone else hear them.

Some days at work, it takes all of Gibbs' self-control not to run his hands through Tony's hair and whisper soothing nonsense into Tony's ears until his senior field agent comes down a little and stops being the ditzy, no-good frat boy. He settles for headslaps instead and hopes it will help contain the frantic look in Tony's eyes.

Some days at work, Gibbs wants to shout at Tony and throttle him for flirting with another girl, for standing too close to another man. He can barely look Tony in the eye those days, worried Tony will see too much if he does.

Sometimes, all Gibbs wants is to hold Tony. Sometimes, on Tony's couch with some mindless movie providing background and an excuse, he does.


End file.
